Loving you incognito
by xXxFreedom-WriterxXx
Summary: AU. Ashleý's a highly trained spy and assassin. Spencer's a genetically modified human trained to be a cold-blooded killer. Neither understanding what it's like to be in love, until they meet each other...
1. A target uncalled

**This my first fanfic. I was bored since i'm on my major break before senior year, so I decided, "Hey why not write something?"  
So I did, and here it is. My first ever one. I'm feeling a bit excited actually. Hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you think also, all good and bad comments welcomed :)  
**_(I don't own any of the SoN characters, or the song lyrics in this chapter. Story plot and extras are i guess mine.)_

She was waiting by the bar, sipping slowly on her cocktail, watching the people around her dance their night away. Black hair neatly cut, falling onto her shoulders. Her body engulfed beautifully in a silky red dress with white heels. No man saw her unnoticed, no woman did either. But tonight, she wasn't planning to attract attention. Tonight she was out to kill.  
A man in his late twenties sat next to her, teeth white as pearl, jet black hair gelled to perfection, and a smart suit that made him ever more handsome. Too bad she wasn't interested in him.

"Everything's set. It's ten minute past seven. He's coming in very soon." The man said, in a smooth manly voice.

The girl didn't reply. Instead she looked down into her cocktail, and swirled the olive around in her cup. The club glowed by light's that flashed consistently throughout the whole time she was there. Music blaring loudly with non-stop hits, making the night feel more alive. Her favourite song was playing.

_  
Ohh Ohh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Ohh Ohh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Ohh Ohh  
Stop this beat is killing  
Hey Mr DJ, let the music take me under ground_

If only they could actually evacuate the dancefloor. Then things would be much easier for me. She thought to herself

"I'll be monitoring the situation carefully. I'll warn you if there are any personnel coming your way. In and out, Spencer. There is no time to waste." He said in a serious tone. He got up, leaving the girl to be once again by herself.

Spencer took out her blackberry, and dialled a few numbers. It instantly showed her a screen of the entire club at every angle. She watched, as she saw people dancing in the small screen, a person walking to the restrooms and a figure who was wearing a red dress, sitting by the illuminated bar, who was her. Then she saw him, in a small suit, stomach protruding largely and a head that was clean shaven. Upstairs by the window, where he was preparing to sit down with his men. She got up from her seat, phone still in hand, and made her way to where he was...

* * *

Outside, a young woman in her early twenties, waited silently on top of an abandoned building.  
Beside her, was .24 calibre, positioned and ready to blow a person's head off. Her dark brown hair, flowed effortlessly in the wind, as she stood close to the edge of the building. She had been on watch for nearly three hours, looking across to a room through a window that would soon be painted red.

Up above, the gloomy dark sky finally broke into a steadfast rain. Luckily there was another floor above her that gave her shelter. She looked down at her black leather jacket and tight black jeans to her white sneakers. She couldn't wait to get out of the uncomfortable outfit that she had been wearing three days straight. Suddenly she heard a crackle from her ear piece.

"_Hey Ashley, are you there_?" A voice asked into her ear.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Why do I have to do this boring shit anyway?" She asked as she sat down, while putting her arms over her parted knees. Her eyes never leaving the target's room.

"_I know you'd much rather be at home, having a nice hot, bubble bath, but duty calls, and your aiming skills are top notch._" The husky voice replied.

"So are Hannah's, but you don't send her two hundred feet above ground, for three hours watching nothing but pigeons in an old building" She spat, slightly annoyed.

"_Hey now! I'm not the one giving out assignments here. I just give people the go. If you want to take_ _it out on someone, take it out on Jole._" Ashley heard the voice cough for a full ten seconds on the other end.  
"_Gawd, I sound like a dying frog_"

"Well, tell Jole he can kiss my ass. And when the hell is this guy going to come to his damn suite? He's lucky he's getting a bullet to his head, because I would've tortured him for making me wait this long"

"_You are such a diva sometimes, Ashley. It sucks though, because everyone knows you're like the most attractive and sexiest woman in our organisation, but you have a temper that can make a bull shit themselves and then-_"

"Aiden, shut up for a moment. I see shadows" Ashley stood up, and moved quickly to her sniper rifle.  
Through the magnified scope, a bald and fat figure had approached into the room and sat down on the black leather couch. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

"_Did you say shadows? He's supposed to be there by himself though_."

Ashley ignored him, and continued speculating the situation. A young woman, who looked about her age, had joined him. She was wearing a red dress, with short jet black hair that made her look like a Goddess. She watched, as the girl took off her white heels, and slowly undressed herself for the man. She hated to admit, she was absolutely, stunningly attractive.

"Hey Aiden, this guy's married right?"

"_Yeah, with four children. Did I forget to mention that?"_  
_  
Well at least_ _they fit together, a slutty whore, and fat, disgusting, cheating slob. _She thought to herself.  
"Doesn't matter now. So what do I do with his _other_ lady companion?" She asked.  
She then heard him sigh on the other end.

"_Well, it seems to me, that she's just another hooker. No choice but to terminate her as well. At least she's dying doing what does best._

"Harsh, but true. I'm calling the shot."

"_Be my guest_" He replied.

She peered back into the scope. The blonde girl had now stripped to her bra and underwear, and was making the target turn around, so she could blindfold him with his tie. She watched as the woman patted the fat man on the back then move towards her bag, but what came next, nearly took Ashley's breath away...

**And there's first chapter! So what do you guys think so far? Wonder what took Ashléy's breath away...Find out in the next chapter!  
By the way the song (if people don't know) is by Cascada : Evacuate the dancefloor.**


	2. You're on your own, kiddo

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you're liking it so far :) .  
**_(I don't own any of the SoN characters)_

**  
Spencer's Point of View**

"Turn around. If you look, I'll do something very, very bad to you" I say, in a seductive voice, into his ear.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots" He laughed at my threat.

If only he knew how serious I was. I began to wrap his blue tie around his eyes, making sure it was tied around, very tightly.

"Is this good enough?" I asked, while pulling on the strings, roughly.

"Ooh...Ahahaha, a bit tight there, but it mustn't be as tight as you, darling. If you know what I mean"  
He replied. His comment enraged me. Why are men so predictable?

I chuckled lightly at his foul joke.  
"I do, I do. I'm actually still a virgin" I lied shyly, while walking back to where my bag was, and pulled out a silenced 9mm.

"Oooh...I like that. You know, you're pretty smart."

I then safely but quietly, unlocked the safety switch._ You got that right._

"Oh yeah, why is that?"  
My arm quickly raised the gun to meet the back of his head. The front nozzle missed his scalp, by just half a centimetre.

"Well for one, you chose me as your first. So I'll make sure it's going to be something special."

I laughed loudly at his statement. _A fat man like you, would never be able to satisfy me._"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, just the fact that, a dead man, is practically a limp man, so I really wouldn't know how you could make it something special."

I didn't give him time to reply. I pulled the trigger twice in fast rapid motions. His body fell to the floor with a loud _thud, _the tie still attached around his head. _Good, now I don't have to see his eyes._  
Blood had spurted onto my face, as well as the white walls around me, making an unusual pattern that seemed to have created a flower. Painting was really never my thing, but at a point blank range kill, it made it seem like I was an expert at decorating rooms.

I walked back to where my bag was and pulled out a wet baby wipe and wiped my face, then quickly began to get dressed, carefully placing my gun back into my bag beforehand.  
Halfway from putting on my second pair of heels however, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned my head to the right where an old abandoned building seemed to have been the view from the window. Outside, the sky was dark and the rain attacked the window like bullets. A violent rumble of thunder erupted and a lightning struck across the sky, and that's when I saw the figure on the second highest floor.

The person was on their stomach, peering into a sniper scope. The figure then looked away from the scope, and our eyes locked for three seconds. I realised then, that the figure was a she. I watched as she, peered back into the sniper scope, and prepared to shoot.  
_  
_"Shit"  
I immediately jump rolled to get away from her view, but I was surprised to find that the window was still in place. The shooter hadn't shot.  
My heart was beating a mile a minute, but I had no idea why. I was usually so calm, and controlled, so fearless. However this time, her gaze struck something that I never felt before. A fear that I never wanted to come to know for as long as I lived. I jumped up and headed to the door, grabbing my phone out from my bag while I was at it. As soon as I saw his name, I pressed the dial button. The phone rang.

"Caleb." I said, when he answered. I had just exited the suite and was walking fast down the hallway to where the elevators were.

"_All good?" _The man asked from the other end. I saw a couple exiting an elevator and I quickly ran and entered it before the doors closed.  
_  
"_Target has been terminated, but we have another situation on our hands_."_

** * * ***

**Ashley's point of view**

"_Why didn't I hear any shots?"_ Aiden asked slowly from my blue tooth.

"Because I didn't shoot, dumbass." Though really, the real dumbass was me. I didn't understand why I didn't pull the trigger. Yes I saw her murder him and yes she wasn't just another hooker, and yes, she had gotten away after I had broke intense eye contact with her. We were three-hundred metres apart, in mid air, but I could still clearly remember what she looked like.

"_Ashley, are you telling me she's still alive and walking_?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"_What the fuck, Ashley!? You disobeyed a command! Do you realise that you have now endangered your life?" _He yelled hoarsely from the other end.

I didn't reply.  
_Great, now I have another problem on my hands. Guess these clothes will have to be my friend for another day._ I thought to myself.

"_You have to hunt her down, Ash. This ain't no ordinary hooker, she means business. I mean she shot at point-blank range, for crying out loud! She's a pro killer_."

I jumped up from my position and quickly packed up the sniper, and placed it in its case. Then I pulled out a Smith's and Wesson glock, and placed it between the gap of my jeans and my waist.

"If she's smart, she'll keep herself, out of my nose."

"_If she's smart, she'll hunt you down first and kill you_. _Or worse, torture you and make you talk._"

I picked up a harpoon that lay near a wall, and aimed a hundred and ninety metres down, opposite from where I was. The gun went off with a _ptoof_, with a wire sailing fast at twenty kilometres an hour. I placed the harpoon securely on a ceiling gap, so it could support my weight, then took out my metal coat shaped hanger and hanged it on top of the wire above me.

"_Damn, it Ashley, what have you gotten yourself into_?"

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who got me into this. Don't fucking blame me!"

"_You're right, but if you did as I had said to do, you wouldn't be in this mess."_

"I never thought you cared, Aiden" I said, in a mocked sad tone.

"_I don't. It's the organisation I'm worried about. You speak and I'm in trouble_"

"Oh, well thanks for the support. I knew you never had my back."  
I threw the sniper case over my shoulders, as well as my gym bag containing my equipment. Then I launched myself down towards the ground, holding tightly on to the metal glider.

"_Seriously, Ash, what are you going to do? If the boss finds out, you're dead."_

"There's nothing to worry about. The sniper scope had printed her face, and the laser copied her DNA. It'll be easy to track her down. Besides, the boss doesn't have to find out. I'll search for her myself and kill her."

I heard Aiden sigh on the other end.

"_You're on your own kiddo. Good luck._"  
There was a beeping sound which meant my discussion with Aiden, had ended.

"I always have been." I replied to no one in mid air, as rain pelted my body and face.

I jumped down ten metres into the garden that surrounded the hotel wall, and made sure no one saw me, even though that was highly unlikely since it was dark. I then took out my silencer, and shot at the wire, watching it fly back up onto the opposite building.

The rain was falling down hard, and though I didn't mind, it was going to be a bitch, chasing someone in this weather...

**Please review! ^^ It helps that you do. I mean writers do write for you as much as they write for themselves.  
Throw me all your nasty comments and all your sweet ones. I don't mind. Hope you're all doing well btw. :)**


	3. Hunting in the haze

**So this chapter is in third person and doesn't view any of Spencer's or Ashley's way of things.  
The story is an adventure/action type of story and the places that will take place in the future will change in depending on my moods. Hope you're enjoying so far.  
**_(I don't own any SoN characters)_

Spencer was running fast down the stairs, pushing past people. She exited the hotel, and ran outside in the pouring rain. The dress and heels was slowing her down, so she took a detour into a dark alleyway. She pulled off her heels and stuffed it in a garbage can, and then ripped off her black wig, revealing her real strawberry blonde hair and stuffed it inside also. Realising, that there was no point in changing her clothes, she slung her small bag over her shoulder and poked her head out of the alleyway, making sure the coast was clear. She ran as fast as she could, down to where he told her to go.

The rain and the dark night were making it hard for her to see where she was going. She had an urge to hotwire a nearby car, but decided not to as it would probably cause more attention. Spencer then decided to take another detour, into an alleyway, though this one not as dark, and much wider.  
She was close to the end of the alleyway, and about to turn left at the corner, when an elbow shot out, and smashed itself against her throat, making her fall to the ground on her back.

Her head began to spin slightly, and she coughed trying to gain oxygen back into her system. _How can I be so careless_? She thought to herself.  
Stars seemed to have formed before her eyes. Then she realised that a gun was pointed directly down towards her. She looked away from the front nozzle of the silenced gun and into the eyes of her about-to-be murderer. It was the woman from before.

"You're pretty good. Just not as good as me." She heard her say.

Her voice didn't shake, and she knew that if she was going to kill, she would do it with no hesitation. Spencer looked also at the way she held her gun; it was away from her face beyond her reach, but aimed precisely against her forehead. This only meant one thing; she was highly trained and very dangerous. The rain was covering her vision slowly, but she didn't dare move her hand to clear her vision.

"So your real hair colour is blonde aye? I guess it's true when they say blondes are pretty dumb"  
The woman commented. Spencer could feel her blood boil at this, despite the cold rain pelting against her skin. But she remained calm.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"Do you really think, I'm going to answer that question?"

Spencer didn't reply. Instead she wondered what it felt like to die, and her mind flashed back of the many moments she killed people, and her childhood spent training on heavy tech machinery. Her heart beat fast once again, and it was twice this night, this woman made her do that. The same fear stirred strongly within her, and it wasn't the thought of dying. She just didn't know what though.

"This may hurt a little" Was the last thing she heard her say, before she slipped into darkness.

Ashley gently laid the unconscious woman in the back trunk of her vehicle. It was spacious, and bullet holes were made so the woman could breathe. Making sure no one was watching her; she closed the trunk, and got inside the car, driving back to her hideout.

It was an hour and a half away from Vancouver. A hideout she used whenever she came to Visit Canada, or take time away from the bustling times in America. It also wasn't that type of cheap run down places. More like a villa by the sea up on the cliff, with one master bedroom and a living area that could see the ocean waters as far as the eye could see.

Ashley constantly looked back in the rear-view mirror, making sure that she wasn't being followed. Realising she was safe, she then turned right after ninety-kilometres of straight road, and sped uphill into the forest of green trees where the road was rocky and a little muddy. She had driven probably two kilometres before her car got stuck in the mud, and she was just metres away from the place.

"Son-of-a-bitch" She said, smacking the steering wheel. Deciding there was no point in complaining or pushing on the accelerator; she got out of the car, and walked to the back of the trunk. The rain still hadn't stopped and she was immediately wet within seconds of being outside. She quickly lifted the woman out of the trunk, and carried her quickly inside.

She slowly laid her on the floor of the living room, and then went back outside to see if she could push the car. To no avail, she gave up and headed back in, soaking wet, and shoes covered in mud.

"I cannot wait to take a shower" Ashley said, after closing the door to her villa and taking off her shoes. Then she realised the woman on the floor.

_Her face seems so peaceful. So beautiful and flawless. _  
She thought to herself. She then shook her head vigorously.  
_Wait, what am I thinking? This is the girl who can cost you your life._In a quick flash, she dragged the woman slowly to her room, and then tied her arms and legs tightly, against her four poster bed on the floor, so to make sure she didn't escape. After checking that everything was good, she headed for the showers that she had needed for three days.

The hot water hissed against her skin, and she welcomed the lovely feeling of washing away the dirt that she had conjured. Her mind wandered off the events that had taken place for the past week.

She had gone on a killing spree involving many security guards which she had slain, had put off a bomb in a small town in Europe where an illegal organisation was taking place, assassinated two men and a woman, and now this. At twenty-four, she was beginning to feel tired of all the running and killing. But she had a contract that paid her to do it, and she would be killed if she were to quit.

Ashley then suddenly remembered the day she became one of "them". She was an orphan, who learnt to survive by herself on the streets of Seattle up until the age of nine. No one cared whether she lived or died, and she never came to know her parents.  
But one day she stole a wallet from a mafia leader, and was cornered by several men. At that point in time, she thought she was going to die as their guns were raised at her. But then, each man fell to the ground, a bullet to their heads. She was saved by a man, who asked her to come join him, where she would be trained to fight for herself, and no longer would starve, live on the streets or wear ragged clothing. Of course she agreed. But sometimes she wished she hadn't, sometimes she wished she had died that night instead...

**If anyone here is Canadian (i know authors and readers on here that are)...Sorry if the way i described my location isn't so good. I mean I don't even know if theres a beach located an hour and a half away from Vancouver...Lol.  
I don't know much about Canada but i do wanna visit one day. Such as Vancouver and Toronto. I love travelling :)**

**Peace out everyone! And please keep reviewing! ^^**


	4. Not a free world

**Thanks to those who have read it! You're reviews are very motivating! Hope ou like this one ^^.  
**_(I don't own any SoN characters)_

**Spencer's Point of View  
**_  
Where am I?  
_I tried to move, but my body didn't budge. I guess if I opened my eyes, then I'd understand my situation a bit more.  
My head was still spinning, and my vision a bit blurry, but I realised that I was indoors. I could hear a shower tap running, from the other room that seem to be joined to this one.  
As I suspected, I was tied up on the bed on all four corners, as my vision began to refocus.

I looked around me. The room was pretty big painted in a beige colour, surrounded by antique material, but it was simple yet elegant. On my left, there was a chair beside the window, that out looked the ocean. I watched, as the rain fell hard against the window pane.

My mind was quickly brought back to reality when I heard a mobile phone go off. I jerked my head to the right to see the phone on the bedside table, buzzing loudly against it. There was also a digital alarm clock that flashed red the numbers 23:30 and FRIDAY and the date below it.

The door opened from the other room, and the woman who had knocked me cold earlier, walked out in a towel, her brown hair drenched, face flushed and her body emitting steam from which I guess, was a hot shower. I hated to admit, she looked unbelievably sexy.

We locked eyes, but she didn't say anything. Neither did I. She walked to the bedside table, and answered her phone. I looked away back to the window, trying not to think what she looked like underneath the towel. As well as trying to find a way to get out of here.

"Jole." She said.

"No, I don't have her, but I'll tell you when I do." I was wondering if the 'her' she mentioned was me.

"You listen to me, Jole" Her voice suddenly became dangerous and serious.  
"You give me my assignments and missions and I listen to the orders that you give me for that purpose only. But outside a mission, my personal problems are not yours to meddle with."  
There was a brief silence, as she listened to him on the phone.

"Go fuck yourself." With that she slammed the phone shut and threw it on the table.

I heard her take a deep breath. My head instinctively turned to face her, and I was met with her back towards me, still dripping wet, looking through her cupboard for clothes. I couldn't tear my head away from watching her slowly putting on her underwear, and then dropping her towel on the floor revealing her bare back. Then something caught my eye. There was a small tattoo that was just above her buttocks. White and black in colour and in an unusual circle shape.

I think she could feel me watching her, because she turned her head around to face me, while putting on a white tank top. She smirked at me staring at her. I quickly turned my head to the window. Damn it, I knew that time of year had come, because I'm never usually this sexually attracted or active. But was it really the reason, or was it something else?

"It's not polite to stare." She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's a free world, I can do whatever I feel like." I replied.

"That's where you're wrong. It's not a free world, everything comes at a price."I could feel the coldness from her tone.

"Depends on the way you see it."

She scoffed at my comment.

"You're a strange captive. You don't seem scared that you're tied up on a bed. You know I could do anything to you." She began walking towards me, who was now in her monkey boxers, and sat at the edge of the bed next to me. I looked up at her face, she was even more beautiful up close.  
_Cute and sexy_ I thought to myself.

"If you did, you would have already done it. So, you kept me alive so you can interrogate me, perhaps even torture me in the process. That's why I'll make things easier for you by giving you a heads up, that there is nothing I will tell you."  
I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked straight back down with the same intensity into mine.

She nodded at my comment. Then I watched her pretty little face make a small smile. She got up and walked around the bed and sat at the chair by the window.  
I was quite confused at her actions. Then I saw her pull out my bag from the side, and took out my blackberry.

"I think I'll make a few calls to this person called Caleb."

I watched as she pressed a few buttons. Then a loud ringing filled the silent room, as she turned on loud speaker. I was about to say something but Caleb's voice had already answered.

"_Spencer, where the fuck are you? I've been waiting here for two hours_!"  
I heard him yell. My eyes looked up at the woman who only smirked.

"I have you're woman, Caleb." She said into the phone.

There was silence on the other end. Then I heard him speak.

"_Ahhh...That's a shame."_

"It is. You should train her more better, you know?"

"_That won't be neccesary. Look_ _I don't know who you are or what you do, but i'l tell you this, she's a goner_."

I think my heart skipped a beat. _Did he just say I'm a goner?_"Well actually, she's still alive and breathing." She said, while looking at me.

"_Can she hear this?"_Yes. She's in front of me, as we speak._"_

"

"_Good. Spencer, you're services are no longer needed_."

"Wait, what?! Is this a burn notice?"I yelled across the room, so that he could hear me.

"_I thought you'd be masked with duct tape. But yes, you're officially terminated from the corporation. Failures are not acceptable Spencer, you know that."_Immediately, my head began to sway, and I felt bile threatening to rise up my oesophagus. After all these years of loyalty and training, they abandoned me. I never felt so betrayed.

"You can't do that, Caleb, You need me!"

"_I can, and I just have. I think you're forgetting what you are, Spencer. We can make more just like you, and we can decide whether we want to terminate them or not. So no...I don't exactly need you."  
_  
The brunette looked at me a bit confused.

"_Oh and if they don't kill you, we will. You have my word on that."_The call ended with a small beep. I looked at the phone with shock and utter disgust. The woman holding it seemed to also share my thoughts and feelings. What he says, he means.

"Asshole!" I yelled.

"Well...that was...Interesting." She finally said.

I ignored her comment. I could feel my mind just drifting away. I had nothing now. I was dead either way, and I had no idea where I was. Suddenly anger rose fast through me. This is how they paid me, after years of hard work and training, the killing and deceitfulness; I was just thrown away like piece of trash, just like that.

"So I guess now, there's no need for you to explain, aye Spencer, if that is you're real name." She said.

"Can you please, just shut the fuck up? Don't you think you've done enough to ruin my night?" I yelled.  
My calm ego and now diminished, I was mad, angry and if I could, I'd probably have blown her head off, right there and then.

Suddenly she raised a gun, pointing it at me.

"DON'T give me orders. Because of you, I'm on a warning meaning I've just wrecked my record. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't put a bullet to your head, after what you cost me."

I scoffed at what she had just said. _JUST a warning, and you're complaining?!How about being on a person's to kill list and being betrayed?_

She stood up, eyes fierce and cold. I guess the conversation she had before with the person called Jole, wasn't a good one. But I didn't care.

"You want to kill me? Fine, go ahead, not like I can stop you anyway." I shot back at her.

There was silence. Then I watched her slowly put her gun down. She quickly walked out of the room without another word. I sighed loudly in frustration and slammed my head against the pillow. A part of me wished she had pulled the trigger...

**I'lbe honest..I don't know about you, but I didn't really like this chapter much. But still, please give me you're thoughts about it please ^^.  
**


	5. Artificially made

**Short chapter this one, but it's got action ^^. And if some of you who have watched the TV show 'Dark Angels' you can see how i've sort of got Spencer's characterisation from it. **  
_(I don't own any SoN charaters)_

**Ashley's Point of view**

I looked outside my living room window, watching the ocean as well as the rain pouring down. My mind was getting tired after all the events that happened in the past week.

My mind circled on the man's words when he said "_We can make more just like you"._ Was she those genetically designed humans, trained to be killers that I have heard a lot about from my organisation? I remembered Aiden talking to me about it, how they were highly dangerous with uncanny abilities and strength that normal humans don't have.

Unfortunately, I just didn't have the guts to kill her. I didn't know why either. They say, that to be the best assassin, is to have no emotions, no friends only targets. I always wanted to be the best, but this woman was deteriorating my persona.  
And then it hit me. What if, I didn't kill her? What If I made her a whole new person? I had contacts that weren't from my organisation that could help me, help her. But it was risky, very risky. I asked myself again; why I wanted to help her, why I didn't just kill her then and there. There was no answer. It frustrated me that I was becoming "soft". I never was, but this beautiful blonde with incredible blue eyes, was doing that to me.

After a few minutes of my mind silently considering and arguing the outcomes, the decision was made. I grabbed a butcher's knife from the kitchen and made my way back to the bedroom.  
She was looking up at the ceiling when I saw her. She glanced to the right and saw me at the doorway.

"Come back to change your mind, have you?" She asked me, looking at the knife in my left hand.

I didn't answer. I moved towards the bed and raised the knife above my head and smacked it down across the ropes that tied her. She didn't even flinch during the process. The ropes slid off her tied limbs to the floor. Then without warning I threw the knife at her face, and she dodged it as if it was nothing.

"That's a pretty lame attempt to kill someone, you know?" She said, looking up at me as she sat on the edge of the bed. I watched as she rubbed her wrists a little to relieve the redness that formed from the ropes.

"So you are one of them." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop avoiding the subject. You're a genetically modified human being. What was it they called it...ahh that's right, transgenic."

"You're crazy." She smirked at me, as if I was on drugs.

"There's no use in trying to protect the corporation, when they officially terminated you."

"Seriously, do you ever shut up?"

"Wow, you really are blonde. I was born with a mouth so I could speak. But I guess you wouldn't know that, since you're artificially made." I laughed.

Without warning she jumped at me full force, slamming me against the window. The force cracked it a bit.

"I'm NOT artificially made, and just 'cause I'm blonde, doesn't mean I'm dumb." She hissed into my ear. Her hot breath tickled my ear and I felt an electric current pass through my body.

Then she slammed a knee into my ribs. But I had sensed she was going to do that, so I hardened my stomach to reduce the impact of the blow, and swung an elbow into her face, but she caught it and flipped me over her shoulder.

I flew head first to the ground but rolled so I could regain my balance. I quickly stood up, but she punched a strong fist into my jaw, which made me stagger backwards. Then she kicked at me, but I had already seen it. I locked her right leg into my hips and slammed an elbow into her knee, she grunted loudly in pain. I should've realised the foot from her other leg, as it landed hard at the back of my head making both of us fall forwards.  
Even in a dress, the girl can kick like hell.

"Bet your average human eyes, didn't see that coming did you?" She called out, while slowly standing up.

I watched from the floor as she cracked her knee back in place, and I could tell that hurt a lot. She was back on both feet in no time, ready to pounce again.  
I jumped up, also preparing to fight. I didn't even see her move when I felt a jumping sidekick land on my abdomen, pushing me backwards hard through my bedroom doorway, but luckily the hallway wall supported me so, I didn't fall on my back. I slid to my right as another one of her kicks came at me, but it missed and the wall that previously supported me, was now broken, as splinters of wood flew.

"Fucking bitch! You are so paying for the damages!" I yelled at her. I was getting mad, very mad. I was going to let her go, but now, I think I might actually do what the Caleb guy said, and kill her. It'll make life for him and me easier.

"Not if I kill you first." She replied. Her ocean blue eyes had changed to dark gray, and I knew that this couldn't be good.

"Bring it on." I went into fighting stance, and so did she...

**Like, no like? Tell me what you think. I listen to you guys anyway :).**


	6. What are we doing?

**Wooh the 6th chapter! I have to warn there's a part where it gets a bit NC-17. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**  
**Thank you also if you are reading this and have reviewed. Your words mean lot to me. :) Enjoy.  
**_(I don't own any SoN charactrs yaddayaddayadda)_

* * *

The two women were on the floor, one on top of the other. After fighting for a full thirty minutes of nonstop punches and kicks, they blocked and counter- attacked the others blows. Both received bruises, swollen cheeks and busted lips from the others force. Now they were on the ground, after Ashley submitted into being grappled. Spencer was straddling Ashley, while at the same time chocking her. Ashley was pulling hard against Spencer's wrist, but the blonde had a strong hold. Then an idea popped into her head. She was thankful that Spencer was still in a dress also.

**  
Spencer's Point of View**

"What was it you were saying? That you were going to-" I stopped halfway of my sentence as I felt a hand slowly touch my loins. All the fighting with her didn't reduce my urge, but increased it by tenfold. If you were in my position, fighting against a sexy brunette with brown eyes and a tight, tanned, toned body, you would feel the same.

I looked down at her and could feel that my hands were slowly letting go of its grip as I was slowly fumbling towards erotica. Her hands kept rubbing, touching, and I could feel myself going red because I know her hands now must be wet. I was losing control over my mind, and my body was taking over.  
My breathing laboured and I rested my head against her forehead. I knew this was a trick so she could plan her next move, but at that moment I didn't care because I needed relief.  
My hands let go of her neck and placed it on either side of her head.

"Stop...It. This isn't ...fair" I said through breaths rubbing my hot, needing centre with enough force to pull me down. Then suddenly she rolled over so that I was on my back and she was on top, and immediately my hand rose to her face as I realised it was a trick, but she clasped my wrists and put it above my head. I gave her a confused look.

"What...are you doing?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, but I can't stop." She answered. Then she kissed me, so gently but with so much passion. I kissed her back with just as much, her lips soft against my touch. I could taste a bit of her blood from her busted lip that I punched at earlier.  
I realised I wanted more, to taste her more, so I licked her bottom lip wanting access, and she granted it just like that. I heard her let out a moan, which set me on fire. Our tongues battled for dominance, just like we had been few minutes ago, and the soft passionate moment we had, became rough with eagerness.

She pulled back from the kiss, taking in much needed oxygen that she needed, and I whimpered that her lips were not on mine. She then rested her forehead against mine, breathing deeply, and I felt her hot breath against my face. Her brown hair cascaded over our faces elegantly.

"What are we doing?" She asked me in a whispered voice.

"You started it."

"You're right, and I'm going to finish it."

I felt her lips drag its way slowly across my face and onto my jaw line, kissing it softly. Her hands were still holding my wrists in place. I then felt her thigh on my hot centre, and I moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Then she pulled back again. This time her whole body was off of mine, and she was no longer straddling me.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"I said I was going to finish it. I believe I just did."I watched her get up off the floor and run a hand through her hair.

"You call that, finishing the job?" She left me hanging and I wanted more.

"Look, can we not do this right now okay? I don't even know who you are, and you expect me to fuck you? Gawd, we have so much things to do and we're wasting time doing goodness knows what. "

"If you can't seem to remember, you put your hand up my pants." I said while I stood up.

"Well you were choking me to death, what else was I suppose to do?"

"So all of that just then, was bullshit?" I yelled, pointing my hand towards the ground where we were previously both lost in the moment. Didn't she feel what I felt? Or was I just as lost as her? There goes my heart once again, beating faster than it usually does, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Yes...I mean no...Fuck I don't know!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air then placing it on her forehead.

"I mean, do you even know my name?" She asked me.

I looked down and thought for a moment. I don't recall ever once having her telling me that or hearing it from someone else during the past four hours I've known her.

"Noooo..."

"Look, what happened just then, let's forget about it okay?" She sighed.

I nodded relentlessly. How was I supposed to forget such a feeling? The way she touched me gave me goose bumps and made my heart race. I don't ever remember being touched so gentle and caringly before, especially in the hands of a killer.

"Why don't you...get yourself cleaned up? I have some spare clothes you can use. We'll clean the mess we made tomorrow. I haven't slept in three days and you practically knocked the energy out of me."

"I'm sorry. I'm a total bitch." I really was sorry.

"You got that right."

"G get some sleep, I'll clean things up here." I offered.

"Thanks Spencer. My names Ashley, by the way."  
She smiled at me, revealing her pearly white teeth and adorable dimples. I felt my stomach churn funnily, but in a good way. _Seriously what the hell is up with me?_

"Goodnight, Ashley." I smiled back at her.

I watched her disappear down the hallway. I looked around the living area and saw the mess that we had made. The coffee table was broken, the sofa was ripped from knife wounds, the walls and windows had cracks and holes and rugs out of place. In short, it looked like a ship had exploded. Realising there was no use in standing there all day, I bent down to pick up shards of broken glass from a flower vase and thus began my cleaning. I looked up at the clock on the wall on my left. It was one in the morning.  
I had less than four hours to clean this place and set out for revenge...

**So what will happen next? I don't know actually i'm still figuring that one out, but i'l let you know soon! So stay tuned for more! xD  
Have fun and remember to always stay safe. And please keep reviewing! =)**


	7. Oh how delightful!

**Hey hey hey! Im back with the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, i've been pretty busy having fun...(Bad excuse for an author huh? But can ya blame me?)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not much, but it builds the suspense! Oh and please keep reviewing ^^.  
Reviews so far have been great! Thank you to all the users and anonymous users for posting a review! This story goes out to each and every 12 of you :)  
**_(No I don't own any of the SoN characters. Its Tom's only. Mine are just the added extra's here and there...)_

**Ashley's Point of View**

I stirred slowly from my slumber, opening my left eye, peeking at the windows to see if the sun had shown itself. It was cloudy, there was no sun, but nonetheless it was still bright outside. I turned my head to the right to look at the digital clock which showed that it was 11.17 AM, Saturday. I had slept for more than 9 hours. That must be a record. The longest I've ever slept was 6 hours since I was twelve.  
I guess three days of non-stop action, plus a fight with a sexy blonde bomb shell can do that-

"Spencer!" I breathed.  
I shot out of my bed and ran down the hallway, into the small living room.

"Spencer!" I called out to my villa. But there was no answer. The living room however seemed spotless, had you ignored the rips in the sofa, and the glass-less coffee table. I checked the kitchen, hoping perhaps she was sitting at the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee, but it too was cleaned and seemed untouched.  
I pulled out a chair and sat, slumping sadly against it. She hadn't waited to stay around. Didn't even leave a note to say goodbye.

_Of course she wouldn't do that. You're the bitch who made her life a living hell.  
_My mind said to me.

_Oh yeah...You do remember, that If you don't kill her...They'll kill you as well right?  
_Fuck...I forgot all about that.

I slammed my hand on the table, making it shake, and sighed out in frustration.  
"Arrrgh! Why do this to me?!?"

The moment I saw her through that scope last night, I felt something...that I couldn't explain. Something that I didn't want to feel deep in my chest that beat fast whenever I saw her. Though now it ached, like a bitch. I had no idea why, but I had to find her, soon or we'll both die.

The only person I could think of to call was Aiden. Even though he was a real wuss and a major suck up with the boss, I knew that if I asked for his help, he wouldn't deny, nor squeal. Though he would probably complain and nag like a woman and say "I told you so" and what not.

I ran to the room as if my life depended on it, which it did, and speed dialled him. The phone rang a few times and panic rose fast within me, thinking he may have left his phone somewhere, until I heard his husky, sick voice.

"_Hello_." He croaked.

The poor guy was still sick as a frog.

"Aiden! Thank goodness! Listen its Ashley, I need your help." I spoke fast and quick.

"_Ash? You're still alive?!" _He whispered hoarsely on the other end.

I froze on the spot. _Now that's a strange thing to say..._"Yeah...Why? Am I not supposed to be?"

"_Fuck no. The organisation sent Clay to track you down so that he could terminate, you a few hours ago. Apparently a rogue assassin, is not what they need_."

"Clay?! Brother-Black Clay?!"

"_Yeah...I'm sorry it had to be this way Ashley."_

"Fucking Jole. That asshole! Arrrggh!" I yelled into the phone. _This cannot be happening. _I could feel my life slowly drifting away from my fingers. They even sent Clay to kill me. Clay, the guy who I considered my brother and best friend that I grew up with, was now after me. _Great._

"I thought he put me on a warning! What does this cunt think he's playing at?"

"_Yeah he did, but you do remember that warnings last for a six hour period. If you don't finish the job or equivalent to it, your life is practically finished_."

_Dammit._  
He was right. Once you were on a warning you get a second chance to make up for yourself within six hours. It could be anything, from collecting information to finishing the job. Unfortunately, I did neither.

I sighed in frustration loudly so he could hear me.

"Aiden, you said they sent Clay few hours ago, give me a rough guess here."  
_  
"Ummm...Eight-thirty AM_."

I looked down at the bedside clock which blinked 11.30 AM. I had roughly an hour before they got here. Then I pressed a button behind the bedside table and the wall beside me, opened up with a slide, revealing my high tech home computer, which I built myself. The screen came alive, and I typed a few buttons to get it started.

"Alright here's the deal. I'm looking for that girl from last night. All I know is her name is Spencer. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I'm sending you a copy of her scanned DNA. Unfortunately the scope tracker got ruin from last night's rain. Could you help me locate her whereabouts please?"  
I asked him in a pleading tone. Yes I was that desperate.

"_What? It's a little late to find her now, don't you think? You should be worried about your life, Ash."_

  
"Aiden I really don't have time to explain here..."

"_Okay, okay. Send it in."_

I put the scope scanner underneath an Infrared light and hit send to his whereabouts.

"_You're lucky I'm at home, or we wouldn't be having this conversation_." He said, while he waited for the DNA scan.

I didn't say anything. I was busy packing clothes, toiletries and books in my huge gym bag as well as all the killing utensils that I needed to survive. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting.

"_Okay I got it." _He finally said, after a full thirty seconds of silence.

I chucked in two 9 mm silencers and a box full of ammos into the bag. Then I stood up and waited for his response.

"Aiden, why are you taking so long?"

"_Because she's not in Canadian borders_" He replied slowly. I could hear a hint of confusion as he said this.

"What?! Then where is she?"

"_I have no idea..."_

  
"That's not very helpful, Aid."

"_Look, don't worry about her okay? I have a way where you can redeem your life again, but it's gonna take serious work and some travelling."_I was about to make a rude reply to him for not caring what happened to Spencer's life, but he had my interest, and I couldn't help but feel curious. I sighed loudly before giving him my reply.

"I'm listening."

"Good, because you're going to have to if you want to make a good impression on the queen."

Oh how delightful! I've always wanted to meet the queen!

Not.

**Hehehe, i like a bit of sarcasm here and there, and there's gonna be more of that in the upcoming chapters! Hope u enjoyed this one. Please review :)**


	8. Operative 215

**Here's the next one! It's a pretty short and bland one, but you get to meet another character, who's one of my faves on the show! I won't spoil it for you though. Please feel free to enjoy...or dis-enjoy. Whatver you feel like. Just please don't forget to review ^^, it's your way of saying thank you ;).  
**_(Don't own SoN or its Characters. But i wish I did. Shout to Tom Lynch's work. Storyline and extra characters are mine.)_

Spencer got off the boat, stretching a little after being cramped in a cargo ship for a few hours.  
The place where she sat smelt of rotten fish and pee, which meant so, did her clothes.  
She readjusted her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked into the busy streets of London.

Her blonde hair flowed smoothly with the wind, which brought many people to gaze at her beauty. Spencer thought that it would be critical to seek attention at the moment, especially since she was on a hit list. She decided to go down a street and into an alleyway that she was familiar with, where an inn for backpackers and tourists stayed for cheap. Of course it was no fancy place, and toilets and bath houses would be shared. Disliking the fact that she would be sharing public toilets and baths, she sucked in her disgust and entered the inn through a rusty black door.

"Well I'll be damned." A man in his late fifties, said through a barred window across from the entrance door.  
He had short curly grey hair and a pot belly protruding from his grey wife beater.  
Spencer watched the man put down his newspaper as well as his glasses, and got up from his chair. He walked out from the door that had separated the two, and opened his arms to give the blonde girl a hug.  
"Spencer Carlin."

"It's good to see you too, Arthur." She said with a smile and hugged him back.

Arthur had been from the institution where she came from back. He was her group's counsellor at one point, helping the children get through the tough training and making them mentally strong by brainwashing shenanigans. Spencer was always sent there on a daily basis, because she was the most rebellious out of hergroup. Though she was also one of the intelligent and strongest ones in the whole institutione, it's why they kept her around, until now. Both of them developed a strong bonding like father and daughter, but three years ago, he could no longer deal with the guilt of watching kids being put through hell, and decided to quit.  
Of course, you couldn't quit. You were in it for life or you were practically dead. Spencer was amazed how he was still alive and breathing to this very day. She wondered how long she could still be alive.

"I haven't seen or heard from you since last year." He pulled back from the hug, and looked deeply and caringly into the young girls, soft blue eyes.

"It has been a while. How have you been?" She asked.

"Oh you know, trying to keep it incognito as usual. Business has been pretty bad, but it beats what I had to do back in..." He sighed and stopped short from finishing his sentence, but Spencer understood what he meant and just nodded.

"So what brings you to London?" He asked.

"Just travelling and sightseeing. Maybe if I'm lucky I could even see the Queen."

Arthur laughed at her response, making his belly jiggle from the action.  
"Come on now, Spencer. You don't think you could pass me with a lie like that, do ya?"

This time it was Spencer's turn to laugh. _He always will be a smart man. You can never get past him. He knows how a human mind works, like it's his own little playground._

"Actually I'm here to find information. And what better way to start than to ask you. That and I'll need a room."_  
_She replied.

"Uh-huuh." He nodded slowly, looking at the door behind her, which signified that he was thinking and putting pieces together.

"What kind of mission is it this time, Operative 215?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm no longer an operative and I'm not on a mission. Unless getting terminated is a synonym for mission in the dictionary, then you may put it that way."

"WHAT?! You're no longer an operative?" He yelled in disbelief.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down, goodness!" She hissed loudly.

She heard him mumble a "sorry" as his feet shuffled against the floor.

"But why? What happened?"

"Long story." She hollered and walked around the small front area, not really wanting to explain.

"I like long stories. Besides I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Fine, but I'll need that room, a glass of water and food in exchange first."

"You got yourself a deal young lady."

**Pretty short, but ehhh. Builds suspense and makes meaning to a story...Like a bridge in a song. Rofl.  
Reviews are very appreciated ^^.**


	9. Nowhere to hide

**Enjoy my lovelies! This ones got a bit more beef in it :) Hope you like like ^^.**

**Spencer's Point of View**

After telling Arthur of how I was terminated from the organisation, he immediately took action and helped me on my quest. I told him I wanted to find my true origins, who I really was and if I ever had a mother. Of course that was only part of the reason. He would have my ear if I even mentioned the word revenge. He was against the whole idea, and I respected that.

In every mission that involved doing it at night, wearing black was always the smartest things to do. That or dark camo outfit. Clothing was much of an importance as was our skills that we had to develop. My eyes scanned the screen. There was five entrance points. I decided to take the one two floors up from the back entrance, seeing as I had no proper equipment to climb to the very top, where security was less.  
I put on my ear piece, and turned it on. Arthur's voice cracked out into my ear.

"_All set?"_ I heard him asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to go through the back, that okay?"

"_Whatever floats your boat, Carlin.'_"

My eyes adjusted into the night and zoomed to check the surroundings and that it was all clear. It's one of my many abilities as a genetically modified human.

I entered the back door, careful not to trigger the alarm, and made my way quietly upstairs.  
There were 21 floors in the building. My destination was the 19th. I came to realise that every third floor was filled with small office spaces in one huge room. The rest of the floors were very modern with a touch of elegant decoration decked with chandeliers and marble floors.

It wasn't until I was on the 13th floor, that I felt a powerful life force, dangerously near me. One that I seemed to know. The person had a strong scent on them as well.

"_Spencer, there's a person coming towards you from the north"_

"Already ahead of you, Art."  
I ducked behind a large column, as I sensed them approaching closer towards me. Then my ears picked up a voice, a voice that I recognised which made my body burn with a mixture of excitement as well as anger...

* * *  
**Ashley's Point of View**

"Aiden, are you sure this is the right place?" I whispered into my ear piece, for which seemed like the millionth time.

"_Yes Ash, you're in the right place."_ He sighed in a bored tone.

"So the data that you need me to get is up on the eighteenth floor, is there anything else that you need, your majesty?"

"_Uh-huh, and I'd like a latte with that as well, if you don't mind_."

"Fag." I murmured.

"_Takes one to know one."_

He got me on that note.  
_  
"Whoa, hold up. There's a person up ahead at thirty degrees North-east, approximately twenty metres away._"

I stopped in my tracks, and scanned the hallway. The only light that could be seen was from the moon that shone into the large hallway, so it wasn't easy to see that well. Since I could see no shadows, but just a column and a receptionist desk beside it, the person had to be behind the column. I withdrew my silencer from my back pocket, and silently crept on the side, where the light did not reach. Now my back was against the column.

"_Okay, they're right behind you_."

I didn't reply, otherwise it would've given away my position. With a quick pivot with my left foot, I swivelled around to where the enemy was positioned, gun fixed and ready, but I was only met by the empty reception desk.

"Aiden what the fu-" But I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as an arm had wrapped itself around my throat, giving me a choke hold. I tried pulling against the strangers arm, but it was no use. It didn't even seem to budge.

"Why are you following me?" The female voice hissed near my ear. It sent my whole body tingling with a weird sensation. Though seriously, I was in no mood to be messed with.  
_Wait a minute...this smell, this voice, these hands...It can't be..._"Last chance. Why are you following me?" She said again, tightening the hold.

_Yep, it definitely is her_.

"I wasn't...following...you" I said through the breath that I still managed to keep. Although I would have, had I known where she was, but I didn't even have to, because here we are in big ass office building, with her trying to kill me. Again. Talk about fate.

Then suddenly I felt her grip lessen as she let go and immediately I gulped in much needed air.  
_Damn, she has a strong hold._  
I turned around to face her, but she was covered in black, even her blonde hair was hidden from view in a black beanie._  
_  
"Then how did you know, I'd be here in London?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't." I seriously didn't. After Aiden informed of what I had to do, the next thing i knew i was on a flight to England. Not a word on where she was.

"Wow, that's a very convincing answer." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, for all I know, you could be following me." I said, slightly pissed off. I mean she really could have. What are the chances of meeting the same person in less than thirty-six hours in a different country? Zilch obviously, but not in my situation.

"And what makes you think I'd do such a stupid thing?"

"Maybe because, you're blonde? Or maybe you just couldn't resist seeing me again."

"Oh ha ha. Your blonde jokes are beginning to really piss me off."

"Yeah well...Your face is beginning to piss me off!" I yelled. This was partially true, because it was beautiful and absolutely flawless. Her figure was gorgeous too. I mean how is it possible that a human could be so...Perfect? Then I remembered...she was genetically modified.

She was about to say something, but a male voice had called out from the other side of the hallway, where I had come from.

"Who's there?!" The man bellowed. A flash light was nearing closer to where we were. Of course, security would be high in a building like this one.

"Shit" She muttered under her breath.  
She then without warning grabbed my hand and guided me into the dark.

_"Ashley! Ahsley, Are you okay?"_ Aiden asked in his frantic tone.

"Yeah, I'm all good Aiden. " I called into my earpiece.

"_Fuck, don't scare me like that man! I though I lost you! Took ten years off of me"_I chucled lightly at his reaction.

Aww he was worried about me.

_"_Guess who I bumped in to?" I asked him.  
But i got no reply.

"Aideeeen?" I said again

I guess the singal was lost, and our connection broke. Talk about bad timing.

I pulled off my ear piece and sighed.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Just shut your mouth and follow my lead." She hissed back.

_Yeesh, what's up her ass?_  
I had to bite my tongue to stop me arguing with her. She turned left into a small lighted corridor, filled with office spaces on either side of us.

"Arthur, is there another way up?" I heard her whisper.

_Arthur? Who the fuck's Arthur?_ _Her boyfriend? I hope not..._  
I couldn't help but notice that her hand gripped tightly on mine. It hurted a bit, but I didn't really want her to let go. Then she suddenly stopped and let go of my hand. Talk about jinxing myself.

"Are you serious? Dammit. Okay thanks." She then gave me a serious look, like I've done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"There's another security guard coming that way." She nodded her head to the direction where we were previously running towards.  
"And the other one is coming where we came from. We can't access the offices because each room is rigged with an alarm."

_Damn, that is a problem. We have nowhere to hide_. I thought to myself. Then I remembered something...

**I quite like this chapter. I'm not going to tell you what happens next chapter...Okay maybe I will, lets just say some things will get pretty intense...Hopefully you know what I mean ;) Please review since i gave a you a preview...Lol hey that rhymes...yes im lame...do authors talk to their readers in the a/n? I dunno...i think they do..Okay i'll shutup now..Oh look a bird! Awww it got away... **


	10. Abort, Abort!

**Hey, hey , hey! Back with the tenth chapter! Sorry if I kept you waiting, this ones long i tell ya :)  
Thank you so much to the reviews! Please keep it coming!**

**This chapter is for all of you readers who reviewed and fave this story, but most especially for dttdemon, who has been ever so impatient for the update! I thank you for your review and for finally reading it! ^^.**

**Btw, NC-17 rated stuff on this chapter, pretty soft core though, but just a heads up. **(Don't own any SoN characters or Story line)

**Oh and this is your christmas present also, so you better like it! Lol.**

****

Spencer's Point of View

"So this is your plan, huh?" I said through gritted teeth, while trying to control my emotions.

"You have a better one?" She hissed back at me. I felt her hot breath against my lips as well as the smell of her hair which smelt like vanilla and strawberries, which wafted into my nose.

I rolled my eyes in the dark. I didn't have another idea, but I was feeling pretty uncomfortable in this position. Not that I didn't like it or have any other choice, It's just she's right up against me with her thigh in between my legs, and her chest against mine and its turning me on so bad. I thought my heat period was over, but I guess I still had one more day. Damn.  
I felt her thigh rub slightly against me as she moved to adjust her position, sending me electric currents through my core, and I couldn't help but release a moan.

"Ugh..." _Shit_. That was way too loud.

"Are you... okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah...I'm fine...it's...I'm claustrophobic." I actually am, but I hope she bought that reason anyway.

"Sorry it had to be this way. I mean I thought a janitor's closet would be bigger, but I guess the company's too cheap to spend a wardrobe sized room for a cleaner."

"That's okay. It couldn't be hel-"But I couldn't finish my sentence. She covered my mouth with her hand, silencing me. I could feel her breathing against my skin, it felt all too nice. I listened as I heard shoes clapping loudly against the floor. Then a voice broke out, though it was kind of muffled, my ears could hear well what they were saying. They were just a few metres away from where we were.

"Anything?" A deep manly voice asked.

"Nope, you?" This one sounded more like a woman.

"Noo...but I swear I saw two figures running"

"Must be your imagination, you old fool." I heard the woman laugh after her comment

Both people had very strong English accents.

"Yeah...you're probably right." The man replied. He coughed loudly.

"I'l check up with Daniel and Sarah to see if they saw anything' "The woman said.

"Thanks, Martha. Guess I'll go back to cleaning then."

"Mhmm, you do that."

I listened as footsteps disappeared slowly down the hall way from either end. I felt Ashley's hand slip away from my mouth and breathed out a sigh.

"I think we're safe for now." She whispered into my ear, then she slowly removed her hand.

I looked down into her eyes and she looked up into mine. Even though it was dark, I was still able to see her clearly with my night vision. We stood there not breaking the other's gaze. Our lips were so very close, that I could simply just put them on hers and feel that electric shock run through me, that overwhelming passion that I had felt hours before.

"Maybe we should-"

But I silenced her with my kiss. As I predicted, it sent fireworks through my body, to my core. She kissed me back, this time with much more force. My tongue peeked itself through my parted lips, and touched hers gently but earnestly. She granted permission, and we both released a moan at the exotic feeling of the others tongue. I began to explore her mouth, and she explored mine.

My hand had a mind of it's own, as it travelled down through her back, and up through her drenched body, feeling for her bra. Ashley removed my black beanie, and I felt her hands run through my sweaty blonde hair, pushing me up against the wall behind me, softly. I moaned again, but this time signifying that I desperately needed oxygen. I rested my sweaty forehead on hers and breathed hard. She breathed just as hard as I did. It was like we were in a furnace, melting away erotically at each others hands, it was that hot in the closet and I didn't know if it was from our bodies or from the heat ventilators that warmed the building, considering it was winter here.

I decided to take control of my hand, and give it a new direction; below her navel. My hands slipped pass through her shorts, searching for what I needed to feel most at the moment.

"Spencer I think we should sto-...Fuck!" But i stopped her short instead, as my finger flicked her throbbing clit, making her cry out. I could feel it's pulse beneath my fingertips as i rubbed a little hard. She banged her head against my shoulder, squeezing me tighter with her arms. Guess she needed this just as much as I did.

"Ashley..." I whispered softly into her ear.

"Ah! Spencer!" She cried out, as her head rolled back and eyes slammed shut.  
I smiled to myself, feeling proud I was making her squirm, not caring that we could be in danger of being caught by the security guards, but rather it intensified the moment somehow. My mouth kissed her exposed neck, biting her tanned skin here and there, slowly dragging it downwards to where her perspired chest was. I felt my hand wet from her pre-cum, and was just about to enter when-

"_Spencer! You have to abort mission, immediately!"_ Arthur yelled into my ear.  
I could feel panic within his voice. I pulled back so fast, that I hit my head against the wall.  
_Damn_, _I forgot how small it is in here._

"Arthur why? What's wrong?"

"_I just hacked into some security systems and other files, and it's not looking good. A one man team cannot get past the 18th floor forcefully, unless they want to die_."

"But it's the only way! Besides, I have another person with me." I looked at Ashley, who looked away when my eyes met hers. I swear I could see a bit of hurt and annoyance in them.

"_Look, I don't care if you had Hercules with you, it's not safe and I'm not putting you in danger. Please just abort! There's another thing I want you to attend to anyway."_

I hesitated. I came all this way to abort; I really didn't like unfinished business, especially when this was critical. Didn't he already realise I was a goner anyway?

"Arthur, you cannot be serious!""

"_I'm dead serious. Besides you'll like what this one has to offer."_I didn't reply.

"_Pleeeeaseee?"_ I heard him plead.I sighed in frustration. Usually I would rebel against orders that I did not like, but he was an exception, only because he had done so much for me.

"Okay fine, what do you got for me."

"_Good. Now this friend of yours...Is she or he hot_?"

"Arthur! What the hell?!" I hissed

"Just answer the question Spence."

My eyes wandered down her tight, toned body. Her brown wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders, her chest raised up and down slowly with sweat covered on it. Then she looked at me, as if she knew I was checking her out. I quickly looked away, hoping I didn't get caught.  
Did I really have to question her attractiveness?

"Yes, **she** is, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"_A she aye? Even better..."_

I didn't like the voice that he made when he said that...

* * *

The two young women entered the wealthy underground club that Arthur had told them to go to. It was the highlight of London where Celebrities and the wealthiest people of the country came to hang, have one night stands or do whatever. It was also the place where Eldon Conridge would be tonight. The man who pretty much owned half of the town.

Both were dressed extravagantly in dresses that showed quite a lot of skin making them look stunningly attractive. They did not go unnoticed. The music pumped loudly in their ears. The air was filled with sweat and booze, disco lights washing over the dance floor and people dancing like there was no tomorrow. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand, signifying her to stop. They were in the middle of the stairs, few metres away from the dance floor and the bar. Ashley turned around to face Spencer.

"What?" Ashley asked slightly annoyed.

"What the hell is up with you? You've been pissed off at me since we got out of the closet." Spencer asked.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Ashley snatched her hand away from Spencer's grasp and made her way to the bar.

Spencer frowned and then followed her. _Women,_ she thought to herself.  
She stood behind Ashley and placed an arm on either side of her, trapping her in the middle of the bar counter and herself. Then she whispered into the brunettes left ear very closely.

"Whatever is up your ass, you better pull it out, because tonight we don't have time for games."

Ashley turned her face to the left, which met them at nose to nose. Their lips were very close once again, but Ashley wasn't looking at her lips. Instead she was looking deep into the ocean blue eyes opposite her. The very ones she loved to dare to get lost in.

"Arthur said that the only way we can get passes into that building is if we play games and a bit of dirty to get his attention. So I don't know about you, but I have nothing up my ass, unless you want to check?" Ashley said in her husky voice.

Spencer could smell her sweet breath on her lips but she didn't break their eye contact, despite the fact that her heart was beating fast and she could feel her face go red.

A man in his late forties dressed in a casual Italian suit, approached the two women.

"Okay ladies, he's at three o clock upstairs. Just do anything and I mean ANYTHING to get his attention. Then BOOM! We're in the next round." Arthur whispered.

Both Spencer and Ashley still had not broken eye contact, but they heard what he had said.  
Ashley then smirked and looked at Arthur.

"You got it boss." She said, and then moved away from Spencer and onto the dance floor.

Spencer watched her make her way down. She couldn't help but watch the way she moved. Her body, her outfit everything about her was sexy. Spencer shook her head of the dark, dirty thoughts that began to bombard her imagination.  
Ashley had begun dancing with another woman, which made Spencer feel a strong jealousy that she had never felt before. She was too immersed in watching them dance to realise Arthur had sat beside her on a stool.

"So she's an ex agent huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"She's a very attractive woman, don't you think Spence? I think this plan will go down very well."

"Uhuh." She replied, not leaving her gaze from Ashley.  
_She better not touch her inappropriately_ Spencer thought to herself.

"So where did you say you guys met?"

"Canada"

"I see..." Arthur said slowly with interest.

"Yep"

"I think you two would make a perfect couple."

"I'm not gay, Arthur." But then again she wasn't so sure.

"So you say, but that's not what I heard back in the Janitor's closet."

She rolled her eyes, and realised she didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Look I'm going to go down there. It's not going to work if it's just one of us, doing the attention seeking."

And with that she made her way to the dance floor.

Arthur grinned after her.  
_"_About time" He muttered under his breath.

**Hope you liked this chapter, i quite much had fun writing it. I wish I could tell you what happens next, but I don't want to :p.  
Take care everybody and happy holidays, and please look out for the update! Until then.**

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, good or bad. It's a thank you from, you to me :)

P.S.S Merrry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^^ Hope you liked the present.


	11. Don't Stop

**A/N : Hey everybody! Thanks for your patience, been a while since i updated. Its cos with Xmas and the New Year coming and that i'm writing another SoN Fan-fic, so watch out for that one, Oh which reminds me HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Wishing you a fantabulous year, filled with joy and happy memories :)  
I hope you like this update, it's not much, but it's still good ^^. Oh and thank you oh so much for the reviews.  
You all ROCK!  
**_(*SIGH* I don't know how many times i'll say this, but I don't own any SoN characters or the story line. There.)_

**Ashley's Point of View**

I smirked to myself slightly after walking away from Spencer, leaving her stranded with confusion. _Poor girl._  
Don't get me wrong. What happened back at the building...was unbelievably amazing. But I was glad it stopped before it went too far. Okay, I'm bullshitting, I wasn't glad. I just didn't like what I was feeling on the inside every time she was near me. That feeling of my stomach jumping then going weak, heart thumping faster than a jaguar's speed and my whole body tingling just from a single breath or touch from her. I mean, seriously what the hell is up with me? It's like I swallowed some sort of alarm that triggers and controls my whole body whenever she's touching me in such an erotic way.

Now here I am, dancing my night away, and wishing she wasthe one dancing with me.

"So what did you say your name was?" The light brown haired woman asked me. We had been dancing for more than five minutes, and it was getting a lot of attention, so I decided to stop, before things got out of hand. She seemed to be of a Eurasian background. Unbelievably hot.

"I didn't, but my names Sophie" I lied. I would be stupid to give out my real name to a stranger, but then again I gave my real name to Spencer, speaking of which I see her coming down the stairs to the dance floor.

"Cool. I'm Amanda." She half yelled over the loud music.

"You don't sound British" She told me.

"That's because I'm not"

"Oh? So where are you from then?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you"  
She smirked at my response. If only she knew how honest I was being. It'd be a shame to waste such a pretty face.

I nodded while dancing along. I watched from the corner of my eye, Spencer was walking towards me. There was intensity in her eyes that flashed a bit of anger. _This should be interesting._

"Hi, do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Spencer directed the question to the girl who was dancing with me.  
I couldn't help but notice how rudely she said it.

"Uhhh...I sort of do?"Amanda spat back, hands on hips.

"Well to bad." Spencer replied then turned to face towards me.

I watched as Amanda registered a look of fury in her eyes.  
"Excuse me?"

I decided to jump in. Amanda would be in serious danger if she pushed anymore of Spencer's buttons, so I was practically doing her a favour. Knowing Spencer, she would make her into mince meat, and serve it to the dogs for all she cared.

"Okay! Umm, it was nice meeting you Amanda, but if you'll excuse me" I smiled at her, and quickly grabbed Spencer's wrist, dragging her to a different part of the dance floor.

"What is the matter with you? Do you want to ruin it for all of us?" I asked her.

"What's the matter with me?! We're supposed to be doing what our objective is, not dirty dancing on the dance floor!" She yelled back at me.

"For your information, I was trying to get Eldon's attention! You should know a man's weakest point is his pleasure."

She didn't reply. My eyes were still fixed on her face. Everything about her was turning me on. Her posture, her pissed off look, her sweaty brow. I could be mistaken, but she had a jealous vibe coming off of her when she was talking to Amanda.

"Look, let's just bang this bitch." She finally said.

"Good, now do you know how to dirty dance?"

She scoffed at my question.  
"Please. You're talking to a woman, who's been professionally trained at pole, lap and belly dancing"

I raised my eyebrows in amazement.  
_Damn, if only we had a pole around here._

The song that started was one of my all time favourites, and I was glad the DJ was playing it.

**_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses on, I'm out the door- gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_**

"Yeah! I love this song!" I called out to Spencer.  
She laughed at my enthusiasm.**_  
_**  
We went to the middle of the dance floor, pushing past the wave of sweaty bodies, making sure that he was able to see us. I put my arms around Spencer's neck and my body tightly pressed against hers, while watching Eldon from up stairs. He had three ladies sitting next to him, drinking, laughing and stuffing coke up their noses.

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up, tonight  
I'm a fight till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop no  
Oh woah wa-oh, Oh woah wa-oh_  
**  
Then suddenly, Spencer spun around, so that her back was in front of me.

"Ummm" I was a little confused and taken a back from her actions.

"Dance, you dumbass." She hissed at me.

_Oh right.  
_  
She slid down my body, shaking her hips at the same time. I watched as she grinded her backside into my pelvic area, and I swear I nearly toppled over.  
She then bent over, showing her bare back which looked smooth to the touch. I slid my hands down her back then placed my hands on her hips, and pushed up against her whilst swinging my hips to match her moves with her back side. My core throbbed painfully through my dress while I did this.

"Damn, Spence." I whispered hoarsley.

**You build me up, you break me down  
My heart in pounds, yeah you got me  
With my hands up, put your hands up  
Put your hands up....  
**

"You like?" She whispered softly into my left ear, back still to my front but her face turned to the side. I only nodded.

"Guess it seems like, I'm forgiven" I heard her say.

"Don''t count on it just yet" was all I could say.

I don't know what took over me, but I slid my hand through the slit of her dress, caressing the front part of her thigh gently. She moaned and her breathing hitched as I brushed against a spot that I knew would excite her well, whilst I pulled my hand out.

"Ashley..." Her tone was dangerously sexy. It was a tone telling me this was not the time or the place.

I giggled.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist"_  
_  
She turned around to face me again, giving me a smirk. One I found utterly adorable.  
It was then that I felt a thigh against my hot, needing centre and a pair of hands on my ass.

"Neither could I" She breathed on me softly. It seemed like she was about to go in for a kiss, but she retaliated instead and continued to dance.

**_Now the party don't stop, till I walk in...  
_**_  
**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up, tonight  
I'm a fight till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop no  
Oh woah wa-oh, Oh woah wa-oh  
**_  
We were now jumping up, hands in the air, heads swinging right to left. Our bodies couldn't get any more closer than it already lips brushed softly against my cheek, and we continued to dance along with the song that was nearing to its end. **  
**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up, tonight  
I'm a fight till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop no  
Oh woah wa-oh, Oh woah wa-oh

"Woooh! I never felt so alive!" She yelled, while wailing her hands about.

I laughed at her childish act.

"That's cos you're not."

She smacked my arm and gave me a pissed off look, and with her heel turned to walk away. I quickly pulled her arm making her spin around then pulled her close into me.

"Spence I was kidding!" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Whatever. Do you reckon we got his attention?" She asked me.

I looked up, and there was Eldon, still sitting down, looking high.

"I don't think so. He seems pretty stoned to me" I frowned.

"Damn, all that for nothing?" Spencer looked at me, a little displeased.

"That to me sure wasn't for nothing" I looked deeply into her ocean eyes, and for the first time I could see a smile, that she knew what I meant.

The music changed and this time it was softer and slower. I placed my forehead against hers and breathed out a sigh. I realised how comforting it felt to be near her. I wanted to so badly know what this feeling was. Or perhaps I already knew, but was too ignorant to accept it. My body felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Spence I-"

"GET DOWN!" A man yelled, followed by a BOOM that sounded much like a shotgun had exploded its barrel into the roof of the club.

The last thing I heard was the shrieks and yells of women and men around me, before everything went black...

****

A/N: Sorry to all the people who hate suspense or minor cliffhangers. I sorta quite like it though lol.  
Please review! I love all of your reviews, really I do =D.  
And once more, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)


	12. Watching you die

**Hehehe, sorry for the really slow update,. Been busy having fun! ^^ (Nice excuse eh?)  
Anyways, here's chapter 12! Hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this one, that's for sure!**

**Oh and don't forget to review, please. ^^. Thank you also to all the reviews so far. It's nice to get a little feedback here and there, for you guys.**

* * *

"GET DOWN!"  
A man yelled at the top of his lungs. Only a minor number of people did, but it wasn't until the shotgun exploded into the roof of the club, that everyone finally followed suit.  
The club went pitch black afterwards, only the lights from peoples watches and phones illuminated dimly in the dark. Then another shot erupted.  
CHABOOM!  
Debris from the roof fell down to the floor, hitting the unlucky ones square in the head, knocking them unconscious.  
Men and women screamed and yelled in fear at the unwelcomed sound, some even began to cry and pray, and thinking that today may be their last day.

"Nobody move!" A voice ordered.

BOOM! Another shot rang out. The sound of crushing limbs and squelched guts flopped on the ground. More scream and yells filled the club.

"Disobey my orders, and you end up like the man with no head over there."

"Shit, what the fuck's happening?" Ashley whispered to Spencer.

"There are five men in black. Ones holding a shot gun in his right hand, the other four, I'm not quite sure. He's approximately twenty metres away from us. Just shot a civilian right in the face" Spencer whispered back to her.

"Fuck. Where's Arthur?"

Spencer looked around for a moment.

"He's over there by the bar crouching low. Let's move slowly, I still want my head intact."

"Shit, thank Gawd for your night vision." Ashley replied, she would've laughed at her joke but now was no time.

They moved with stealth, though in high heels and a crowd full of people squatting down, it was much more of a challenge for them. Finally they reached the bar.

"Arthur!" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer, is that you? What the hell's going on?"

"Were just as clueless as you." Ashley said to him.

This time a different voice called out.

"All right people. Let's play a little game, shall we?" The man yelled. The whole club went silent, apart from a few whimpers.

"Do as we say, and you win your life back. Don't...Well let's just say, we can't guarantee you the death you deserve." He laughed. The other men followed his lead.

"We are looking for a man named Eldon Conridge." The man said.

"Unbelievable! They're after him too?"Ashley hissed.

"I'm not surprised. A man like him is bound to have some underground connections one way or another." Arthur said.

"So if one of you point's him out to us, or if the pussy himself surrenders, then we can all go back partying without any worries. Sound good?" Once the man said this, a crowd of murmurs began

"Great. Now what do we do?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Give me a sec"  
Spencer scanned the club.

"You know, it's pretty stupid. These people aren't professionals. They black out the club, they threaten us, giving away some clue as to who they are and they ask for him through us, when they could've just-"

"I got it!" Spencer hissed in triumphant, interrupting Arthur from his rambles.

"What, what is it?"

"We're gonna go save Eldon's ass. That way he'll HAVE to repay us back. Ashley I want you to go up there quietly and quickly. The coward's hiding under a table."

Ashley turned to where Spencer pointed and nodded.

"All right, and what will you be doing?" She asked her.

"Distracting them of course. It's the only way we got if we want to win. Arthur you got any weapons on you?"

"You kidding me? Like I'd ever come unprepared." He flipped open his thick covered coat and handed a 9mm silencer each to both Spencer and Ashley. The girls loaded it with ammo and switched it to safety lock.

"Arthur, I need you to be on command guard, and stay here. There's high chance things could go wrong"

"Sure thing Spence, you know I have your back. Both your backs." He nodded at Ashley.

"All right, let's move!"

They went their separate ways. Ashley stealthily moved into the crowd, telling people to be quiet when they saw her. She took off her heels and crawled her way up the stairs, so not to create a shadowy figure that could make them see her. Then she saw him, like Spencer said, cowering under the table.

"I-I think I have an idea of where he is!" Ashley heard Spencer say from downstairs, with a fake fear tone in her voice.

_She is such a good actor._ Ashley thought to herself.

"What a brave girl, we have here! See that folks? She's risking another man's life just so you can all be saved!" The man bellowed to the crowd.

"So, where do you think he is gorgeous?"

"Ummm...ummmm well, before I tell you, can I ask a favour?" She asked them. Her voice squeaked a little, sounding like those Barbie girls who were too dumb to understand anything.

"Eldon, I know that's you under there, I'm here to save you." She whispered to the man hiding.

"Fuck you! Your one of them, your here to kill me, aren't you bitch?"

_Shit, he's getting loud, guess I have to knock him out for the time being.  
_WACK!

Ashley gave a swift punch to his head, knocking him out cold. She pulled him up, putting an arm of his across her back so that she could support him.

Then she heard them laugh at Spencer's request from down below. The man cleared his throat and put on his serious voice.

"Sure darling, what is it?"

"Suck, my cock, bitch!" Spencer yelled and pulled the trigger. The man got hit square in the chest where his heart was placed, and he tumbled down on the floor. But Spencer was too slow. The man with the shotgun reacted faster than anyone else she had ever seen.

ChicBOOM! The blow smashed into Spencer's front body and it sent her flying across into the bar, hitting her back where the bottles of drinks were place. It fell with her, smashing itself on the floor, where she lay motionless and bleeding.

"SPENCERR!" Ashley screamed.

**Spencer's Point of View:**

I was in the kitchen of Arthur's hideout, washing away the dishes while singing away a tune that got caught in my mind.

"I said releeease- me, cos im not able too, conviiiince myself, that I'm better off without-"

When I heard Ashley scream my name from the bedroom.

"SPENCERR!"

I immediately dropped the plate I was doing into the soapy water and ran as fast as I could to where she was. I quickly wiped my wet hands against my pants and banged open the door.

"Ashley, are you okay? What's wrong?" I shouted.

She was now sitting up on the bed, panting heavily, forehead sweating profusely. I watched her quickly scrambled out of the bed and hugged me tightly.

"I had a-a dream that someone sh-shot you, and you died in front of my eyes that in-instant." She stammered, sobbing softly against my neck.

I didn't know what to do when she said that. My arms were practically pinned down against my sides. The girl had one heck of a strong hold. I laughed softly into her ear.

"That's funny, because I thought I nearly lost you, the other night in the club."

Her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved against mine heavily.

"What do y-you mean?" She looked up at me with wet eyes. She looked so adorable, I had to hold the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"Sit down, and I'll explain" I softly said to her.

She did as she was told, but held onto my hand tightly, like a little girl scared to lose her mother. I sat beside her and began to tell her what happened three nights ago...

**Sooo...? Whatcha think?Go on do a Review, cos i want to know! xD  
It's that button riiiight infront of you. You see? Yes? Okay okay, I wasn't implying that you were blind or anything...  
Anyways have a great day =)**


End file.
